


Supposed To Be Perfect

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James tries to propose. His technique could use some work.





	Supposed To Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Why are you late?”

“Why are you late?” Not that Sirius was concerned, it was just that James was usually home by now, and they decided on tea together each night and he was starting to get hungry.

James was flushed, more than made sense for the weather today. “Oh- er. Just- taking care of some things.” He bent down to kiss the top of Sirius’s head, then went back to the door to take off his shoes and jacket.

“What things? You don’t have things that don’t include me,” Sirius pointed out.

“I could.”

“You don’t.” Again, not that Sirius was complaining, he liked their lives just the way they were.

James shrugged, his hands fluttering around his body like he didn’t know what to do with them. “But I _could_.” He ended up sticking his hands in his trouser pockets, which was… off.

Sirius frowned. “You alright? Nothing’s wrong is it?”

“What? No, no nothing’s wrong.” But he was nervous and he sat too far away from Sirius on the couch. He took a deep breath, trying to gather his obviously scattered thoughts, “I think we should break up. Wait no! No no no that’s not what I meant, bloody hell. _No_ , I was thinking the opposite, Merlin’s saggy balls.”

“Erm, James, I’m going to tell you, because you’re acting like you don’t already know, but you don’t need to talk to your long-term, serious partner about staying together.”

James looked like he was trying to disappear into the cushions. “I know, it’s not like I _meant_ to say that.”

“Then what did you mean to say? Because you’re not making an awful lot of sense right now, love.”

He didn’t say anything though, just reached into his pocket and chunked it at Sirius.

He barely caught the small velvet box, then stared at it. “Pro-tip Jamie, you don’t start off a proposal by telling the person you want to separate.”

“I didn’t mean to say that,” he repeated miserably.

“You also don’t throw the ring at them, and you actually ask if they want to marry you.”

“I was going to, but I got all nervous about what I was going to say and then you were frowning and I forgot what I planned and-” James exhaled dejectedly. “It was supposed to be perfect.”

Sirius chuckled, crawling over to James and hugging him. “You’re adorable. Here,” he put the box back in James’s hands, “just open it up in my direction and I’ll say yes, it’ll be great.” He did so. Sirius gasped theatrically. “Why Jamie, I never thought you’d ask. My answer is yes, of course!” He put on the ring and kissed James’s cheek. “See? Perfect, and you didn’t have to do a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
